Computing devices have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as computers, game consoles, smart phone, and the like have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in communicating and analyzing data in most areas of entertainment, education, business and science. A number of computing devices are powered by a rechargeable battery to enable the device to be readily portable. In contrast to computing device that are plugged into an electrical outlet, battery powered computing devices have a finite amount of operating time until the battery needs to be recharged.
The battery powered computing device may include a battery meter that displays an indication of the estimate of the percentage of the total energy storage capacity of the battery that remains or the estimate of the remaining operating time.
The length of the operating time of the computing device varies depending upon how the computing device is being utilized. For example, using spreadsheet and word processing applications may consume power from the battery at a relatively low rate. Watching movies, surfing the internet, and/or sending email messages may consume power at a relatively moderate rate. While playing graphics intensive games may consume power at a relatively high rate.
A number of applications enable a user to specify settings that affect the processing performance of the computing device and/or the power consumption by the computing device. In addition, the operating system of a number of computing devices enables a user to adjust a power plan or scheme depending upon the desired processing performance and/or power consumption. However, there is a continuing need to adjust the power consumption of electronic devices when operating from a battery or other power source having a limited capacity.